barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1993
Major Events *January 27: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is released to stores. *Feburary 4: Barney's Best Manners is released to stores. *Febuary 16: Barney made an appearance on the Today Show. *March: Falling for Autumn! begins production. PBS airs the Barney & Friends Family Marathon with Barney in Concert. *May 26: Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose is released in stores. Also, Barney makes an appearance at the 20th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards to present an award for Outstanding Animated Program. *August 25: Barney's Home Sweet Homes is released to stores. *August 31: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 is released to stores. *September 27: Season 2 Premieres on PBS. *October 8: BJ makes his debut in Look at Me, I'm 3!. *October 20: Season 2 finale on PBS. *December 19: Love to Read, with Barney is released for library purposes only. Barney & Friends Season 2 (1993) Fallingforautumn.jpg|Falling for Autumn!|link=Falling for Autumn! Grands are grand.PNG|Grandparents Are Grand!|link=Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) Mayihelpyou.jpg|May I Help You?|link=May I Help You? redblueandcirclestoo.jpg|Red, Blue and Circles Too!|link=Red, Blue and Circles Too! Honkhonkagooseontheloose.jpg|Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!|link=Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! Hoosintheforest.jpg|Hoo's in the Forest?|link=Hoo's in the Forest? Icandothat.jpg|I Can Do That!|link=I Can Do That! Grownupsforaday.jpg|Grown-Ups for a Day!|link=Grown-Ups for a Day! 112.jpg|Picture This!|link=Picture This! Lookatmeimthree.jpg|Look at Me, I'm 3!|link=Look at Me, I'm 3! Theexercisecircus.jpg|The Exercise Circus!|link=The Exercise Circus! Myfavoritethings.jpg|My Favorite Things|link=My Favorite Things Thedentistmakesmesmile.jpg|The Dentist Makes Me Smile|link=The Dentist Makes Me Smile Stoplookandbesafe.jpg|Stop, Look and Be Safe!|link=Stop, Look and Be Safe! Anadventureinmakebelieve.jpg|An Adventure in Make Believe|link=An Adventure in Make Believe Thealphabetzoo.jpg|The Alphabet Zoo|link=The Alphabet Zoo Tens fun.PNG|Having Tens of Fun!|link=Having Tens of Fun! Averyspecialdelivery.jpg|A Very Special Delivery!|link=A Very Special Delivery! New Barney Songs Castlessohigh.jpg|Castles So High|link=Castles So High Sillysounds.jpg|Silly Sounds|link=Silly Sounds Ifihadonewish.jpg|If I Had One Wish|link=If I Had One Wish Itsgoodtobehome.jpg|It's Good to Be Home|link=It's Good to Be Home Ilikeautumn.jpg|I Like Autumn|link=I Like Autumn Nomatterwhatthename.jpg|No Matter What the Name|link=No Matter What the Name Nomatterwheretheyare.jpg|No Matter Where They Are|link=No Matter Where They Are Wheniwalkoutoftheclassroom.jpg|When I Walk Out of the Classroom|link=When I Walk Out of the Classroom Myyellowblankey.jpg|My Yellow Blankey|link=My Yellow Blankey Wavetheflags.jpg|Wave the Flags|link=Wave the Flags Thelibrary.jpg|The Library|link=The Library Ourfriendbarneyhadaband.jpg|Our Friend Barney Had A Band|link=Our Friend Barney Had A Band Listensong.jpg|Listen|link=Listen Hellogoodbye.jpg|Hello, Goodbye|link=Hello, Goodbye Thecleanupclock.jpg |The Clean Up Clock|link=The Clean Up Clock Icandothat.jpg|Happy Dancin'|link=Happy Dancin' Asillyhat.jpg|A Silly Hat|link=A Silly Hat It'snicejusttobeme.jpg|It's Nice Just to Be Me|link=It's Nice Just to Be Me Look at me i'm three.png|Look at Me, I'm Three|link=Look at Me, I'm Three (song) Doyoueverhavesillythings.jpg|Did You Ever Have Silly Things?|link=Did You Ever Have Silly Things? Indooroutdoorvoices.jpg|Indoor-Outdoor Voices|link=Indoor-Outdoor Voices Justimagine.jpg|Just Imagine|link=Just Imagine Jungleadventure.jpg|Jungle Adventure|link=Jungle Adventure Thetigersong.jpg|The Tiger Song|link=The Tiger Song Abigparadeofnumbers.jpg|A Big Parade Of Numbers|link=A Big Parade Of Numbers Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Dennis DeShazer Editor *McKee Smith Concept * Richard Leach Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Mike Berry (Graphic Designer) * Ed Leach (Graphic/Video Graphic Designer) * Pin Yi Wu (Video Graphic Designer) Coordinators * Teri Peabody (Production Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art Coordinator) * Keith Davenport (Music Coordinator) Sewing/Fabrication * Carol Davis Illustrators * Christine Marsh Production Audio * Ron Balentine Directors *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck (also Lighting Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Heather Smith (Associate Director) *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Mark Anderson (Technical Director) *William Velten (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Production Art Director) *Ray Henry (Lead Art Director) *Amy Atherton (Art Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Kenny Dezendori (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Jim Conrad (Camera Operator) * Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * John Johns (Video Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) Grips * Buzz Cannon (also Key Grip) * Casey Cook (Key Grip) * Todd Davis (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards Electricians * Buzz Cannon Construction * Don Gundlah (Set Construction) * Charles Bailey (Set/Prop Construction) Caterers * Terence L. Smith Supervisors * Jeff Gittle (Production Supervisor) * Catherine A. Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Magan Crawford (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) Gaffers * Bill Velten Artists * GiGi Coker (Makeup Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Barney's Wardrobe * Susie Thennes Stylists * Debra Haefling (Hair Stylist) * GiGi Coker (Hair Stylist) Managers * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Martha Mann (Production Manager) * James Edwards (Studio Manager) Engineers * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * Kevin Spivey (Video Engineer) * John Johns (Video Engineer) * Mark Lauffer (Video Engineer) Mixers * Brett Lofthus (Location Mixer) Videotape * Tim Platt (Post Videotape) * James Johnson (Post Videotape) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Children's Teacher * Debbie Gonzales Lyricist/Composer * Phillip Parker Assistants * Hawana Huwuni (Assistant Performance Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Charlotte Spivey (Assistant Production Supervisor) * Phil M. Allison (Production Audio Assistant) * Ron Balentine (Production Audio Assistant) * Cindy K. Speer (Production Audio Assistant) * Colin DeFord (Production Audio Assistant) * James Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Perry Robertson (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Denice Crowell (Post Production Audio Assistant) * James A. Johnson (Production Assistant) * Jennifer Devereaux (Production Assistant) * Roggie Cale (Production Assistant) * Scott Sumter (Production Assistant) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Assistant) * Vicky Hoover (Wardrobe Assistant) * Linda Gittle (Wardrobe Assistant) * Kelly Maher (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Joy Starr (Educational Research Assistant) Category:Timeline